


Another Day, Another To Annoy Me

by AnimeLoveKeeper2



Series: Hi, I'm New [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jihoon Yoongi and Yoonji are siblings, Multi, Yoonji & Yoongi are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveKeeper2/pseuds/AnimeLoveKeeper2
Summary: Jisoo, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Junhui, Hansol, Hoseok, Seokmin, Taehyung, Jimin, and Namjoon are the ever so popular/ liked people at school. They were smart, always passing their classes, stars of the sports and activities, and girls fell at their feet. This happened about everyday, and they thought nothing of it. Until they get new students.OrSeungcheol, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan, Yoonji, Yoongi, Chan, Jungkook, and Seokjin, are new students at Pledis Big Hit Private School for High school and College, and the boys are smitten.





	Another Day, Another To Annoy Me

Life was fairly normal


End file.
